Liquid Dreams
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: Outtakes, flashbacks and missing moments or other stuff for WTHN. Bellice/AH.
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] This is a short outtake for my story **WTHN**. For those of you, who are reading that story, the little scene below takes place in Chapter 4, the morning after Bella and Alice have spent their first night together.

I might add some more stuff here too. Missing scenes, flashbacks or whatever comes into this chaotic mind of mine. Feel free to leave suggestions if you have any.

*Lemon Alert. As usual, don't like/don't read*

****Liquid Dreams****

Her chestnut-colored hair covered most of her face and I fought the almost unbearable urge to pull it over her shoulder so that I could kiss the bare skin on her shoulder blade.

A low whimper left her throat and for a moment I wondered if she was already awake. Then the whimper turned into a loud snoring noise and I had to suppress a giggle.

_She snores. How damn cute can it get?_

I licked my lips and a shiver of lust went straight to my core when I realized that there was still a slight hint of _her_ on them.

How tempting was the thought to turn her around and caress every inch of her velvety skin with my mouth. Would she let me do it? I wasn't sure and I was, somewhere deep inside of me terribly afraid of the moment she would wake up.

What we had done last night had been incredible, earth-shattering but on the other hand it had been wrong in way more ways that I had words for.

Today was definitely going to be a difficult day. The day after the first sex, was always a difficult day. What if she would tell me that she didn't want to do it again?

Damn it, Ali, don't get your hopes up too high. She's definitely going to regret it. How can she not regret cheating on her husband? She's not that kind of girl…

The truth was that I wasn't that kind of girl too. Someone who belonged to someone else was strictly of limits for me and still I hadn't managed to keep my hands off of her last night.

Maybe it had to do with the embarrassing fact that I hadn't been with anyone since Victoria or it was the knowledge that she had never been touched by another woman before.

Whatever it was it made the beautiful creature next to me more desirable to me than any other person on earth.

I leaned forward and inhaled the sweet Strawberry scent of her hair. She mumbled something in her sleep that I couldn't really understand before she turned to her right side.

One of her nipples hardened under the thin cotton fabric of her shirt and I felt a throbbing between my legs that was almost painful when I thought about sucking it greedily into my mouth to nibble on it.

There was no way I could spend just one more minutes in her presence without touching her.

Slowly I stood up from the bed, grabbed some clothes from the closet and rushed into the bathroom at the other side of the hall.

When I stepped into the shower and the steaming, hot water poured down naked body, I couldn't hold back a low moan from escaping my lips.

My fingertips massaged the vanilla body wash all over my body, making my nipples pebble into hard nubs when I circled my thumbs over them.

It had been too long and now that I had the fresh memory of exploring the gorgeous, curvy body just a few rooms away from me, the unsaturated lust in me increased with every single beat of my heart.

How good would it feel to have her in here with me, to press my body against the soft roundness of her ass and to squeeze the hardened tips of her seductively full breasts between my fingertips...

I bet they were big enough to suckle her own nipples and I tried to imagine her tongue moving over the rosy tips. God, the thought gave me goose bumps…the good kind of.

Another moan escaped my throat and I was thankful that the running water would hopefully be able to absorb all of them.

I rolled my nipples between my thumbs and forefinger, imagining my hand being her warm mouth when I pinched them gently.

My hand moved down my stomach, circling the skin right underneath my belly button for a moment before it disappeared between my bare outer lips.

Here I was already slick and warm and the throbbing pearl of my clit pulsated hungrily against my fingertips as if it was begging me for the release my body craved for.

Hesitantly I started stroking up and down my slit, coating my fingers in my wetness before I focused my attention on the sensitive bundle of nerves around my clit. Each time my fingers nudged against the tiny pearl a shiver of lust went through me.

Oh, how much I wished my fingers to be her lips and mouth, the tip of her tongue drawing small circles over my clit while she held me open with two of her fingers.

I grabbed the shower head above me and pressed it between my legs, making the muscles in my stomach tighten when the warm droplets of water massaged my clit.

For a moment I wondered how she touched herself and the thought about watching her while she rubbed her inner lips tenderly it was almost enough to bring me over the edge of my lust.

My breath came out in rash moans and I closed my eyes when I shoved two of my fingers into my slick entrance to curl them upwards against my belly.

Her fingers, I thought. I want her fingers inside of me, rubbing that sensitive spot deep within me while her tongue circles the throbbing pearl of my lust.

A heartbeat later my inner walls clenched around my fingers and I had to hold on to the glass wall in front of me to keep me from collapsing on the ground of the shower.

My entire body turned into a quivering, boneless nothing while the waves of my climax rushed through it over and over again, letting her name die on my lips when manage to open my eyes again.

Bella, oh, Bella…

Next time, I thought, next time I definitely want you to be in here with me. If there is a next time, that is. But for now I couldn't do anything but wish for it, knowing that sometimes wishes come true.


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] The little scene below takes place between Chapter 48 and 49. Ever wondered what happened between Zafrina and Jasmine after they left the Restaurant?

Read and find out.

****Yellow Rose of Texas****

_Zafrina_

She twisted the messy curls of her honey-blonde hair into a sloppy ponytail and I fought the urge to run my fingers through it.

I bet it feels soft like silk.

Oh damn it, stop thinking stuff like that, Zafrina.

"Where are you going, gorgeous?" she asked me, her voice prattling slightly.

God, she was so incredibly cute when she was tipsy like that.

Focus, Zafrina, try to think of something different. Just do it. Do it right now.

"Gorgeous…,"

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Home, cowgirl, I'm going home. And I think that's where you should go right now too. You look like you had a bit too much of that champagne."

"I'm very drunk and I intend on getting still drunker before this evening's over." she mumbled so low that it was barely audible.

"I think that you had enough, cowgirl."

A low chuckle left her throat before she started searching for her car keys in her brown leather handbag. When she pulled it out, I grabbed it from her and held it over my head where she sure as hell wouldn't be able to reach it.

"Give me my keys, gorgeous."

"You don't honestly think that I'm going to let you drive yourself now, cowgirl."

"I had less than you." she stated, stroking the small stripe of exposed skin between my shirt and my jeans.

"But you're less drunk…how can that be, gorgeous?"

Hmm, let's see…maybe because I'm taller and I don't eat like a little bird?

Slowly she started running her fingertips up my bare forearms. The gentle touch sent a pleasant wave of warmth through my entire body.

"Look, cowgirl, there's this brand new invention called a taxi and I'm going to get you one. It will bring you home safely. I can't let you drive yourself because I don't have any free time to attend your funeral in the next week."

"You are so terribly sarcastically, Zafrina." she told me, sitting down on the cold asphalt.

"Ali is like that too…well, when she's in the right mode that is."

The taxi stopped in front of us and I tried to pull Jasmine inside.

"You can't leave me alone with that guy. We can share this taxi, gorgeous. It's way more fun."

The taxi driver gave me a worried look. He seemed to be scared that she was going to be sick during the ride. That would definitely not be fun, although it would give me an excuse to hold her pretty hair…

"She looked so pretty tonight, didn't she?"

"Who?"

I asked her back, trying to keep my voice calm. It was so obvious of whom she was talking about.

"My Ali, of course, who else? She's so pretty…but I liked her hair even better when she still wore it long."

"Jasmine, you actually know that _your Ali_ is with somebody else now, don't you?"

"So, not fair…,"

I couldn't suppress a giggle when I recognized the tortured expression on her beautiful face.

"Love isn't supposed to be fair, cowgirl. Hasn't anyone told you that before?"

"But I would make it so much better, if she'd just give me another chance. I'm better for her than that straight girl."

She rested her head against my shoulder and inhaled deeply through her nose. Jeez, she wasn't going to cry now, was she?

"Do you want to know what the worst part is? Ali looks always so happy since she's with that straight girl. God, I wished she would look at me like that."

"You actually know that 'straight girl' has a name?"

"Yeah, whatever,"

The taxi stopped in front of her house and the driver sighed in relief because she hadn't ruined the interior of his car.

"Do you want to come in with me for a moment? I don't want to be alone."

I hesitated. Firstly because it was clear that she was only asking me because she was drunk like a sailor and secondly because I had certain, unpleasant feeling that she was going to regret it in the morning.

"Please, gorgeous….,"

She leaned over and her sweet breathe tickled the skin underneath my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

Automatically I nodded my head and followed her into her apartment.

Her mouth was on mine as soon as she closed the door behind us.

"Jasmine…,"

"Shhh, don't talk now. Talking is going to ruin everything."

Slowly I reached forward to put a wisp of her curly hair behind her ear.

"I want to kiss you all over," she mumbled hoarsely while she started fumbling with the buttons of my shirt. Her tongue swirled up and down between my breasts and I had to press my lips against each other to keep me from moaning out loudly.

The rest of our clothes left a trail on her floor before we landed on her wood-framed bed.

I cupped her perky breasts in my hand and rolled my thumbs over her rosy nipples before I leaned forward and sucked the hardened tip between my lips to nibble it gently.

Her fingertips caressed the insides of my thighs, brushing the slick folds between my legs very gently before she grazed the shell of my ear with her front teeth.

"I bet you taste like chocolate, gorgeous."

"Do you taste like vanilla?" I asked her back, slipping my fingers underneath the damp fabric of her thong. Fuck, she was so incredibly wet and warm.

She giggled and planted a kiss on my mouth before she kneeled down between my legs and started licking me from my entrance up to the throbbing pearl of my clit and back again.

I pulled her closer until her bare pussy was directly in front of my face and I could see the moisture dripping down her inner lips. My tongue lapped up every tiny drop of it, while she swirled her own up and down between my folds.

Then I shoved two fingers inside of her, feeling her tight walls stretch around them when I curled them upwards and started pumping them in and out of her while the tip of my tongue swirled over her clit.

She shoved her tongue into my slick entrance, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves around my clit with her fingertips until I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten and a low moan escaped my lips as the waves of my climax made my entire body tremble for a few moments. A heartbeat later her inner walls clenched and unclenched around my fingers inside her and when I carefully suckled her clit into my mouth she collapsed into a boneless nothing on top of me.

"Fuck, gorgeous, that was…oh fuck,"

She rested her head on my lap and I twisted one of her soft curls around my fingers.

"That was hot, gorgeous. My Ali would never do something like that. She hates it when I'm drunk."

"Oh cowgirl, you really need to let her go. She's not coming back to you and you're too pretty to waste your life drooling over someone that will never be yours again."

"You can't know that."

"Trust me, cowgirl, I can. I'm pretty good with people."

"But I love her and I can't be happy without her. She's the only girl I'm ever going to love."

Her rambling about her tiny raven-haired ex-girlfriend was starting to annoy me a little bit. But it was obvious that she was drunk and not really aware of what she was talking right now.

Maybe I would try to talk to her about things tomorrow when she was sober again. After all, tomorrow is another day!


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer] SM owns everything Twilight, but at least Lilly is all mine.

[A/N] This little missing scene takes place in chapter 58. Ever wondered why Lilly punched Alec? Just read on…

Trying to get into the mind of a little child isn't an easy thing to do. So, I really hope this chapter doesn't suck too much.

**Chapter3**

_Lilly_

"Hey carrot-head," he whispered into my ear while I tried my best to ignore him. It was so mean that I was the only girl who was forced to sit next to a boy. Anyone knew that boys were gross and Alec was the worst of them.

When he realized that I wasn't going to answer him he pulled on one of my braids.

"Ouch!"

"You're such a stupid crybaby."

"Lilly, Alec can't the two of you be silent for five minutes?" our teacher snarled at us and I instantly shrugged back. It was so obvious that she didn't like me. Maybe that was because she made me sit next to him.

"Miss Young, he's teasing me all the time. Why can't I sit next to Jane again?"

"Tease him back." she suggested before she sipped on a glass of water on her desk.

"And I won't let you sit next to Jane because if I do, you and she are going to talk the entire day."

"Miss Young?" Jane asked her, while her lips twitched into a smile.

"Maybe I could sit next to my brother. You can be sure that he won't be trying to tease me and also that I'm not going to talk to him."

Jane turned around and when her eyes met mine, I nodded my head. It was so nice that she was willing to do that for me. She hated her brother more than anything.

"_Non é vero, stronzo?"_

"Stop talking French to him in class. You know that you shouldn't do it."

"That's Italian." Alec told her, while he started nibbling on the end of his pencil.

Miss Young sighed and rubbed her forehead with her thumb.

"Okay, if it ends this constant tantrum I'm having with the three of you – Jane, you can swap your seat with Lilly so that we can go on with the class."

I stood up from my seat but when I wanted to take my drawing block Alec grabbed it and giggled after taking a look at it.

"You're so stupid, carrot-head. Didn't you hear her when she told us what to draw?"

"Give that back to me." I whispered, trying not to get Miss Young's attention again.

"Give it back to her – _now_." Jane snarled at him when she was standing next to us.

He held it above his head until Jane kicked him against his shin and he dropped it on the floor.

"Ouch! That really hurt, Jane." He mumbled, his voice cracking from the tears he was trying to hold back.

"Now, who's the crybaby?"

"I hate the two of you."

"Alec! Jane! Lilly! Aren't you able to swap your seats without causing noise?"

"But Miss Young," I started hesitantly.

"He's making fun of my drawing."

"Alec, stop laughing about her drawing. I don't think that yours is going to be so much better." She sighed deeply and emptied the glass of water on her desk.

"I'll be right back and when I return I hope that you'll manage to keep quiet for a few moments."

Jane pinched Alec's arm when she sat down next to him and he pulled his chair to the outer corner of the desk. I wished I had been smart enough to do that when he was mean to me.

"Your carrot-head friend is too stupid to draw her family." He told Jane who tried to kick his foot underneath the table.

"Stop calling me carrot-head all the time."

"But your hair looks like carrots in the sun. Can't you see that too, Jane?"

"Lilly's hair is so pretty. You are just jealous that yours look like brown sludge."

"Better sludge than yucky carrots."

"Maybe you'll stop being mean to Lilly when I burn yours down while you're sleeping."

"You wouldn't dare…,"

"Don't be so sure about that."

He crossed his hands in front of his chest and smirked.

"Why didn't you draw your real family? Are you too stupid to do that?"

"But I…I,"

"She drew her mommy with her nanny…not her daddy."

"That's my aunt. I don't have a nanny."

"And your aunt is living with you and your mommy? Where is your daddy?"

I started biting my fingernails until I tasted blood on the tip of my tongue. Why could I never stop doing that? It made my nails look so ugly and I wanted to have them look pretty with pink nail polish like Auntie Rosie wore it all the time.

"He's in Alaska."

"Really? Are you going to move there too, carrot?"

Suddenly I felt cold although it still was so warm that the rays of the sun reflected in my hair. It really looked like rusty carrots in the sun. So ugly….I wanted it to be blond, just like Jane's. Should I ask mommy if I could dye it?

"You shouldn't move to Alaska, Lilly. My daddy says they eat raw fish down there."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust and I felt my stomach heave. Fish was disgusting enough when it was cooked. But raw? That sounded so yucky.

"My mommy says, I'm going to stay here with her and my aunt."

"That's good. I don't want you to move away. We could never see each other again if you lived in Alaska."

"Maybe you should move to Alaska too, _sorella._"

"Maybe I'm going to drown you in the ocean the next time we're in Italy, if you don't stop picking on Lilly all the time."

"I pick on her whenever I want to. She's a crybaby and a carrot-head."

"She's not a crybaby."

"Oh sure she is. She cries every time when someone yells at her. Maybe that's why her daddy moved to Alaska. He didn't want to listen to her clamor all the time."

"You are so mean. He didn't…he….he…," I stumbled out hesitantly. Hadn't mommy and Auntie Ali told me that it wasn't my fault that he was in Alaska now? What if they had lied to me about that?

"Are you too stupid to speak without sounding like a moron? He….he…he…..God, how dumb are you?"

My hands started quivering and when another evil grin flashed over Alec's face I couldn't fight the urge to hit him straight on the nose with my fist. It gave an awkward cracking noise when my hand connected with his face. Blood trickled down his jaw and it would have been a pretty sight for me if my own hand hadn't hurt that much suddenly.


End file.
